Love
by Aoi the Cielo
Summary: Dari sisi kejam dan haus darah Hibari, terdapat perasaan ingin melindungi yang kuat/Tubuhnya membatu—tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali mendengar penjelasan Hitman nomor satu di Dunia itu/"Sepulang sekolah, kita akan menjenguk seseorang."/Karena mencintai... Bukan sesuatu yang dapat diatur dan disembunyikan untuk selamanya/Special to Zee Cielo dan semua 1827 shipper


.

.

.

Apa itu cinta?

Remaja berusia 14 tahun itu mengerjab saat membaca sebuah komik sambil berbaring di atas kasurnya. Sepasang kelereng coklatnya yang besar membaca sedert kata yang mampu membuatnya... Berpikir.

Merubah posisi berbaring menjadi duduk di atas ranjang, Sawada Tsunayoshi lalu memandang suasana kamarnya yang berantakan. Bukan... Bukan berantakan karena ulahnya, ini lebih karena ulah anak kecil berambut afro dan berkostum sapi bersama kedua temannya. Ditambah keributan-keributan yang tercipta dikala Tutor bertubuh bayinya memasuki kamar...

Sebuah lengkungan terukir manis di wajah yang dibingkai rambut coklat itu. Sepasang _hazel_ itu menyendu saat memori demi memori memasuki kepalanya. Apa itu cinta? Pertanyaan yang sederhana dan jawabannya pun juga sederhana. Bukankah Cinta adalah sebuah perasaan dimana dirimu dapat merasakan berbagai macam hal bersama dengan orang kau sayangi?

Cinta adalah saat kau menikmati sarapan di atas meja bersama dengan sosok wanita yang melahirkanmu. Cinta adalah saat kau kesal melihat tingkah bocah sapi yang mengganggumu namun kau tak dapat membencinya. Cinta adalah saat kau dapat menangis dan tersenyum bersama seseorang yang berjuang bersamamu. Cinta adalah... Dimana saat dirimu merasa sebagai seorang pecundang dan bagaikan sampah, namun mereka justru menganggabmu sebagai seorang pahlawan dan sebuah berlian. Cinta adalah sosok yang mau menerimamu apa adanya. Cinta adalah... Orang-orang yang Sawada Tsunayoshi akui sebagai sosok yang ia sebut sebagai 'Keluarga'. Tidak perduli apakah itu di dalam Mafia atau pun bukan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Love**

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

Story by: Aoi the Cielo

Pair: HibarixTsuna

Genre: _Romance, Frien_ _d_ _ship_ , _Slide of Life_

 **WARNING! BL(BOYS LOVE), OOC, SEMI-CANON, TYPO(S), DLL**

Special to Zee Cielo yang selalu bilang pengen 1827 lagi dan semua penggemar 1827 yang sekapal

* * *

.

.

.

Cahaya yang mengintip dari balik tirai yang menutupi jendela mencoba menyentuh ruangan sedang yang bercahayakan remang-remang. Suasana sunyi dipadu dengan udara dingin yang membelai membuat tubuh kian terasa nyaman berada di atas kasur dengan selembar selimut yang menghangatkan. Namun, ketimbang untuk kembali teridur, pemuda dengan tinggi 160cm itu tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya yang baru saja terkumpul beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui, ia tidak bisa kembali tertidur. Bukan... Bukannya Tsuna tidak ingin tidur lagi, hanya saja ia sudah mencoba dan hasilnya selalu gagal. Mencoba berpindah dari satu posisi ke posisi yang lain, nyatanya matanya tak kunjung berat dan kesadarannya tetap utuh 100%. Menyerah, akhirnya pemuda brunette ini lebih memilih mempertahankan rasa tidak ingin tidurnya.

Merubah posisi berbaring menjadi duduk di atas kasur, sepasang _hazel_ itu bergerak liar memandang suasana kamar yang sunyi dan gelap. Tsuna menghela nafas. Menghidupkan lampu hanya akan memberikannya undangan kematian mengingat Reborn yang sensitif akan cahaya. Tutor berfisik bayinya itu tidak akan segan-segan menembak kepalanya dengan Leon yang berubah menjadi pistol—membuatnya benar-benar mati dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Melangkah dengan perlahan menuju jendela—memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak membangunkan sang Tutor tersadis, Tsuna menyibakkan horden jendela—membuat sepasang iris coklat itu menangkap pemandang sepi nan gelap di luar sana. Penasaran, Tsuna membuka selembar kaca di depannya—mempersilahkan udara dingin membelai kulit berlapis piyamanya.

Tubuh mungil itu mematung. Sepasang _hazel_ nya terpukau menatap pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Tanpa sadar, Tsuna menahan nafas. Tidak menyangka dengan apa yang akan terlihat olehnya saat ini.

Semburan berwarna emas terlihat di ujung cakrawala—mengintip dan mencoba menguasai kebiruan langit setelah sang malam berkuasa. Tingkat kecerahan tersusun dengan apik. Dari hitam, biru gelap, lalu biru terang. Taburan kristal kecil tetap terlihat berkelip dengan bulan sabit yang menemani. Awan-awan yang menggantung lembut kian menampakkan bayangan pada sang langit—seolah mencoba memperindah lukisan pagi yang tak dapat ditorehkan dalam kata-kata.

Tsuna tidak dapat berkata apapun melihat suasana tenang yang berpadu dengan keindahan yang menghiasi pandangannya. Hanya ada rasa kagum yang bercampur dengan rasa tidak percaya yang seolah mengaduk-aduk perutnya. Oh ya ampun... Kali ini, untuk sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti, Sawada Tsunayoshi—sang Vongola _decimo_ —harus mengakui bahwa ia menyesal karena selama ini selalu bangun kesiangan. Bahkan selalu menyusahkan _Kaasan_ dan Tutor kesayangannya bila mengingat dirinya harus dibangunkan terlebih dahulu.

Tsuna tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Rasanya segala beban yang sempat hinggap di dada dan pikirannya menguap begitu saja. Segala hal jadi terasa tidak membebaninya. Membuatnya merasa jadi... Begitu bebas dan tidak terikat. Seolah-olah dirinya jadi mirip seperti... Hibari Kyoya.

 _Eh?_

Sepasang _hazel_ itu mengerjab beberapa kali saat nama dan wajah sang pemilik Cincin Awan itu muncul begitu saja di kepala. Jujur saja, dirinya sendiri kaget saat nama itulah yang begitu saja muncul. Memang benar tenang, bebas dan tidak terikat sangat mewakili karakter _Senpai_ nya di sekolah itu, tetapi memikirkan Hibari Kyoya di situasi seperti ini justru merubah _mood_ sang _brunette_ dalam persekian detik. Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Memikrikan Hibari hanya akan memperpendek umurnya saja, apa lagi bila—

 _HIE!? HIBARI-SAN!?_

Panik sekaligus kaget, Tsuna refleks langsung menunduk—menyembunyikan dirinya dari pandangan pemuda _reven_ yang berada di ujung persimpangan jalan rumahnya. Wajah sang _brunette_ memucat—kelewat syock dengan pertemuan dadakan yang sukses membuatnya sport jantung.

A, ASTAGA! Baru juga dipikirkan, orangnya sudah muncul begitu saja! Benar-benar panjang umur _Senpai_ nya itu. Menelan liur paksa, Tsuna mendongak menatap jendela yang terbuka dengan lebar di atas kepalanya. Apa Hibari Kyoya menyadari keberadaannya? Dan... Apa yang dilakukan Hibari Kyoya di pagi buta seperti ini? Penasaran, Tsuna memilih mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk mengintip.

Berlutut di depan jendela, helai coklat itu menyembul keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Tsuna mengintip—menatap ke jalan yang sepi dimana sosok _reven_ dengan gakuran yang digantungkan di bahu berada. Hibari Kyoya—sang _prefect_ sekaligus Penjaga Cincin Awan Vongola terlihat berjalan lurus menuju rumah sang Sawada. Remaja mungil itu menyipitkan matanya—mencoba untuk lebih jelas memandang _Senpai_ sekolahnya yang terlihat menatap sekeliling dengan waspada.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Tsuna langsung tahu apa yang dilakukan sang _reven_ di pagi buta seperti ini. Pemuda itu... Guardian terkuat di Vongola, tengah melakukan patroli rutin. Menjaga keamanan Namimori dari para pengganggu yang ia sebut Herbivores. Tsuna tidak bisa menahan senyumannya menyadari kecintaan Hibari ke kota kecil tempat ia dilahirkan ini. Tsuna... Mungkin memang seorang _Dame_ , ia bahkan mendapat julukan _Dame_ -Tsuna, tetapi ia tahu dirinya tidak sebodoh itu hingga buta bahwa dari sisi kejam dan haus darah Hibari, terdapat perasaan ingin melindungi yang kuat. Terdapat sebuah perasaan yang hangat dibalik sifat dingin dan cuek sang _reven_. Guardian Awannya itu... Benar-benar melindungi sesuatu yang dianggabnya berharga dengan caranya sendiri.

Tap.

Deg!

Tsuna menegang saat Hibari menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan rumahnya. Segala lamunannya buyar dalam seketika. Dan saat pemuda _reven_ yang berbalut kulit putih itu menghadap tepat ke depan pintu pagar rumahnya lalu mendongak menatap ke lantai dua, dapat remaja _brunette_ ini rasakan tubuhnya membatu. Tsuna terdiam. Keringat dingin meluncur mulus dari pelipisnya.

 _HIIIEEEEE...!_

Tsuna histeris dalam hati—masih tahu tempat untuk tidak teriak di pagi buta. Jantungnya sudah dag-dig-dug tidak tenang saat sepasang metal itu menatap langsung ke arahnya. A, ASTAGA! Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang!? Apa yang harus ia lakukaannn!? Adegan _gore_ dan segala macam hal berbau memperpendek umur mulai hilir mudik di kepala _brunette_ —membuat sang empunya kepala hanya dapat mematung dengan wajah yang memucat _horror_. Seandainya bisa, Tsuna benar-benar ingin berteriak lalu mengacak rambutnya demi menyalurkan rasa frustasinya yang meningkat tajam. Oh, ya, ia akan melakukannya bila tidak ingat bayi tersadis di dunia tengah tidur juga di dalam kamarnya.

 _Inner_ nya panik bukan main. Membayangkan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan ia hadapi. Berteriak frustasi dan berdoa di saat yang sama, Tsuna ketahui mulutnya tidak bergerak atau mengeluarkan suara. Sedikit pun, Sawada Tsunayoshi justru masih dalam posisinya. Berlutut bersimputih di depan jendela yang terbuka.

" _Omnivore..."_

Kata-kata itu tersusun begitu saja di dalam kepala Tsuna saat Hibari membuka belahan bibir tipisnya dan mulai berkata tanpa suara. Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali saat berderet kata yang lain ikut menyusul—melengkapi dari panggilan baru Hibari kepada dirinya.

" _Buatkan aku sarapan."_

 _Ha?_

Cangok, Tsuna langsung menampakkan dirinya—tidak kembali bersembunyi dalam posisi berlutut di depan jendela. Toh, dirinya sudah ketahuan, untuk apa bersembunyi lagi kan? Mencoba fokus dengan sang _Senpai_ , sepasang _hazel_ Tsuna menatap lurus sosok yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Kedua tangan Tsuna bergerak—mencoba memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah mengartikan kata-kata tanpa suara Hibari. Dengan gerakan makan, Tsuna bertanya apakah itu yang Hibari inginkan?

 _Hie!?_

Tsuna memekik dalam hati saat dirinya justru dihadiahi _deathglare_ secara cuma-cuma. Ia merinding saat ekspresi kesal plus tidak sabar telah muncul di wajah bringas itu. Tidak ingin ancaman familier muncul, Tsuna langsung berbalik—berjalan perlahan menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar dengan mengendak-endap—takut membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah.

Berjalan menuruni tangga dan lorong rumah pada dini hari, Tsuna hanya dapat menelan liur paksa saat menyadari keadaan rumah yang gelap dan sepi. Astaga... Bila tidak ingat di luar sana ada yang lebih menakutkan ketimbang hantu, Tsuna yakin dirinya akan merasa ngeri untuk keluar dari kamar dan berkeliaran di dalam rumah dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sejak kapan rumahnya terasa seperti rumah hantu ya? Tidak! Astaga... Bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini Tsuna masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hantu! Menggelengkan kepala, si _brunette_ langsung mengenakan sendalnya dan keluar dari rumah saat menyadari pintu rumah tidak dikunci sama sekali.

Tsuna merinding. Udara pagi langsung menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan piyama saat ia melangkah keluar rumah. Memeluk dirinya sendiri, sang _brunette_ melangkah mendekati sosok yang sejak tadi berdiri di luar pagar rumah. Menatap lurus ke arahnya dan terlihat hanya diam menunggu bagaikan sebuah manekin manusia.

"Ayo masuk Hiba—

"Aku tunggu di sini," sela Hibari sebelum Tsuna bergerak untuk membukakan pintu pagar. Tsuna terdiam. Sepasang irisnya memandang Hibari dengan bingung. Di udara sedingin ini, _Senpai_ nya ini mau menunggu di luar? "Cepat buatkan sarapan," perintahnya—mutlak.

Tsuna menghela nafas. Ia lebih memilih mengangguk dan berbalik—kembali melangkah memasuki rumah. Membujuk Hibari Kyoya yang tengah kelaparan entah kenapa terdengar berbahaya. Ketimbang menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk mencoba membujuk yang akan berakhir dirinya yang kena cium tonfa kesayangan sang Prefect, Tsuna lebih memilih mengalah. Toh, yang penting sekarang adalah... Sarapan apa yang akan ia suguhkan ke _Senpai_ nya itu? Dirinya tidak jago masak dan lagi... Tidak mungkin Tsuna membangunkan _Kaasan_ nya di jam seperti ini kan?

Kembali, sang _brunette_ menghela nafas. Pagi ini... Benar-benar pagi yang tidak bisa baginya.

.

.

.

4 porsi sandwitch dan segelas teh hangat.

Tsuna sebisa mungkin menahan senyumannya saat mendapati piring di atas nampan yang ia bawa telah kosong dan sekarang gelas yang berisikan teh manis yang ia buat tengah berada di tangan putih Hibari. Oh, sepertinya Hibari Kyoya benar-benar kelaparan. Apa Prefect sekolahnya ini belum makan malam sama sekali? Hingga membuang gengsinya dan meminta—menyuruh—nya untuk membuatkan makanan karena kebetulan Tsuna melihatnya?

Sepasang kelereng coklat itu menatap piring yang kosong, lalu menatap gelas yang masih senan tiasa berada di tangan sang _Senpai_. Tangan Hibari terlihat putih—putih pucat. Apa Hibari kedinginan? Gakurannya juga tidak lagi hanya ditaruh di bahu, tetapi sudah dikenakan. Ah... Apa mungkin Hibari berkeliling Namimori dalam keadaan kelaparan dan kedinginan? Bahkan Tsuna yakin Hibari tidak menyadari dirinya sedang dalam keadaan menyedihkan itu seandainya saja tidak melihat Tsuna.

Mengenal dan berjuang bersama Hibari... Setelah melalui berbagai macam hal dan pertarungan, perlahan Tsuna mulai sedikit mengerti para Guardiannya. Salah satunya, Hibari Kyoya. Bagaimana sifat sangat keras kepala dan tidak ingin kalahnya yang begitu besar hingga membuatnya selalu... Mamaksakan diri.

" _Ne_ , Hibari- _san_ ," Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya saat sesuatu seolah menindih dadanya—menyalurkan perasaan khawatir yang membuatnya merasa terbebani. Entah kenapa... Hibari jadi agak mirip Chrome. Mereka sama-sama tidak memperhatikan kesehatan tubuh mereka sendiri. "Hibari- _san_ jangan sungkan untuk sarapan atau makan malam di rumahku... Rumahku selalu terbuka lebar untuk Hibari- _san_. Bila Hibari- _san_ merasa lapar atau... Memerlukan sesuatu, mungkin saja aku bisa membantu—"

"Huh?"

 _Hiiieeee apa yang kukatakan!?_

Tsuna memucat. Ia benar-benar tahu bagaimana karakter Hibari dan kata-katanya entah kenapa terdengar seperti meremehkan sosok Hibari Kyoya! "A, aku tahu Hibari- _san_ begitu kuat... Aku juga tahu bahwa kami para Herbivores hanya akan mengganggumu dan mungkin hanya dapat merepotkan, tetapi...," Tsuna menelan liur paksa. "Aku hanya... Aku hanya merasa khawatir dengan Hibari- _san_ ," lirihnya—mengakui apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

Ceklak.

Tsuna refleks langsung menatap ke atas nampan saat mendengar suara gelas yang beradu dengan tatakan. Irisnya menangkap gelas yang berisikan teh itu kini kosong—telah habis diminum oleh pemuda _reven_ itu. Sepasang _hazel_ Tsuna lalu memandang ke depan—menatap Hibari Kyoya yang berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan rumahnya.

Sepasang _hazel_ itu mengerjab beberapa kali seraya tetap memandang punggung pemuda yang baru saja ia suguhkan sarapan. Dan saat langkah demi langkah sang pemilik tonfa semakin menjauh, Tsuna tidak bisa menahan senyumannya lagi. Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya dan meraih nampan yang ia taruh di atas pagar beton rumahnya.

 _Astaga... Hibari-san benar-benar tidak sopan. Kenapa langsung pergi setelah makan coba?_

Dan entah kenapa... Tingkah Hibari yang seperti itulah yang justru mengelitik ulu hati Tsuna—membuatnya merasakan friksi-friksi aneh hingga tidak bisa melepaskan senyuman di wajah yang telah dihiasi rona merah di pipinya.

.

.

.

" _Ohayou Juudaime_!"

" _Ohayou_ Tsuna!"

Seyuman remaja mungil itu mengembang saat sapaan dari dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya memasuki indra pendengaran. Dengan senang hati sang penerus Vongola ke sepuluh melangkah mendekati kedua Guardiannya yang telah menunggu di luar pagar rumah.

" _Ohayou_ Yamamoto, Gokudera- _kun_ ," sapa balik Tsuna. Ketiga sosok yang satu sekolah dan satu kelas ini langsung melangkah beriringan—menuju satu tempat dimana mereka menimba ilmu. Namimori- _chu_ tercinta.

" _Juudaime_! Hari ini Reborn- _san_ mau membuat latihan seperti apa? Boleh saya ikut?" tanya Gokudera Hayato. Sepasang _emerald_ nya berkilat senang membayangkan latihan super extream yang akan disajikan Hitman nomor satu di Dunia itu. Tsuna _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Jangankan bertanya, mencoba mengikuti sesi latiha Reborn saja dirinya ogah-ogahan.

"Oh... Hari ini aku tidak ada latihan _baseball_ ," Yamamoto Takeshi tersenyum—teringat bahwa sepulang sekolah ia _free_. "Aku juga ingin ikut berlatih bersamamu, Tsuna," ucap Yamamoto seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dengan santai.

Tsuna tertawa gugub. Ia bahkan tidak berencana bahwa hari ini akan berlatih dengan Reborn. "Etto—"

"Heh! Memangnya siapa yang akan mengajakmu, _Yakyuu-baka_!?" bentak Gokudera seraya menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda jangkung yang berjalan di sebelah kiri Tsuna. Tsuna meringis. Pagi-pagi _Str_ _o_ _m Guardian_ sudah kelewat bersemangat seperti ini.

"Oh, tentu saja Tsuna. Aku kan teman baik Tsuna," balas Yamamoto—provokator.

"Hah! Kau teman baik _Juudaime_?" Gokudera menyeringai—mendadak merasa memiliki posisi yang jauh lebih tinggi. "Aku Tangan Kanan _Juudaime_! Aku orang yang paling _Juudaime_ percayai di dunia ini asal kau tahu!"

"He~," Yamamoto tersenyum. "Tetapi aku melebihimu, Gokudera."

"NANI!?"

"Ahahaha... Yah... Aku lebih dulu mengenal dan sekelas dengan Tsuna. Iya kan Tsuna?"

Gokudera menganga mendengarnya—kelewat syock mendapatkan tamparan telak seperti itu. Sementara Tsuna hanya dapat tertawa canggung—tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa dengan adegan di pagi hari yang _damai_.

"TEME! KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU HAH!?"

Dan detik berikutnya, Tsuna tahu bahwa perjalanannya menuju Nami- _chu_ tercinta akan terasa sangat singkat dengan diiringi suara-suara kedua teman baiknya ini.

.

.

.

Teng... Teng... Teng...

Dentang lonceng bertanda pergantian jam pelajaran mengalun membahana di gedung putih yang besar. Tsuna mendongak menatap langit-langi kamar mandi saat mendengar dentang yang menunjukan jam pelajaran telah usai itu bernyanyi riang. Ia menghela nafas. Pergi ke WC hanya untuk mencuci muka mengingat dirinya sangatlah mengantuk tadi menjadi sia-sia belaka.

Melangkah keluar dari dalam WC, Tsuna yang sudah kehilangan rasa kantuknya berjalan di lorong kelas 3. Yah... mengingat WC di koridor kelas 2 sedang diperbaiki dan alternatif terdekat adalah WC di lorong anak kelas 3, membuatnya jadi harus memutar dan melangkah melewati kelas-kelas para _Senpai_ nya itu.

Ah, berbicara soal _Senpai_ , entah kenapa sejak memasuki wilayah sekolah, Tsuna jadi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bergerak mencari pemuda berhelai _reven_ itu. Untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui sendiri, pemuda Sawada ini bahkan jadi kepikiran soal prefect sekolahnya yang super sadis. Jujur saja, bila bukan karena kejadian tadi pagi, Tsuna yakin hari ini akan berjalan damai. Ia tidak akan dihantui perasaan penasaran apakah _Senpai_ nya itu memilih sekolah atau beristirahat. Namun melihat tanda-tanda apsennya _Cloud Guardian_... Tsuna mendapati dirinya merasa sedikit lega ketika pikiran Hibari memilih beristirahat muncul di dalam kepala.

Tsuna tersenyum. Di dalam kelas 3 juga ia tidak menemukan Hibari dari kaca jendela selama ia berjalan di lorong kelas 3, berarti perkiraannya memang tepat. Hibari Kyoya beristirahat dan memikirkan istirahat... Mau tidak mau membuat Tsuna kembali merasa mengantuk. Oh, efek samping bangun terlalu paginya benar-benar muncul sekarang.

"Uh...," Tsuna menggelengkan kepala seraya melangkah menuruni tangga menuju lorong kelas 2. Padahal dirinya baru saja mencuci wajah, masa' harus ke WC lagi untuk mencuci wajah? Tsuna terdiam. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan matanya terasa berat. Jelas... Ia benar-benar akan tertidur di dalam kelas nanti. Tsuna berbalik—hendak kembali naik ke lorong kelas 3 demi mencuci wajah ronde 2.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Deg!

Suara _barrtitone_ itu sukses mengagetkan Tsuna. Nafas pemuda _brunette_ itu tertahan saat merasakan kakinya tergelincir dan detik itu juga... Keseimbangannya hilang begitu saja. Jantung sang Sawada terasa berhenti berdetak. Gravitasi bumi menariknya dengan mudah. Dirinya refleks memejamkan kedua matanya—bersiap menerima rasa sakit yang amat sangat karena terjatuh dari anak-anak tangga. Setidaknya... Sebelum ini ia pernah mengalami luka yang lebih parah. Jadi, semoga ini tidak terlalu menyakitkan.

Bruk!

Tubuh mungil itu mendarat dan dapat Sawada Tsunayoshi rasakan tubuhnya tidak kembali melayang. Alisnya mengeryit saat tidak ada rasa sakit yang mendera tubuh. Bagaimana bisa? Bingung, dengan perlahan Tsuna membuka kedua matanya dan sepasang _hazel_ itu mendapati iris metal yang berjarak beberapa cm dari wajahnya.

Deg!

Sepasang _hazel_ terbelalak saat sadar bahwa kelereng metal itu milik seorang _Senpai_ yang sangat dikenalnya. Tsuna refleks menggerakkan tubuh—mencoba menjauh dari wajah yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Hi, Hibari- _san_!?" pekik Tsuna kaget saat menyadari bahwa posisinya sekarang berada tepat di gendongan remaja berkulit putih itu.

 _Hie!?_

Niat awal mau menjauh malah refleks semakin merapat dengan melingkarkan tangan di leher sang _Senpai_ begitu menyadari posisi Tsuna. Mereka berada di tangga dan anak-anak tangga itu berada tepat di bawah Tsuna. Tsuna merinding. Wajahnya memucat _horror_ membayangkan akan terjatuh lagi di atas benda keras itu.

Hibari mendengus saat menyadari ketakutan pemuda yang ada di gendongannya. Perlahan, ia menurunkan pemuda mungil itu dari kedua tangannya—memastikan bahwa sang _d_ _ecim_ o tidak akan terjatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yah... Tsuna jatuh juga salahnya karena membuat sang Sawada kaget kan?

"Uh...," Tsuna memegang pegangan tangga saat kakinya telah menapak di atas ubin lantai. Wajahnya memanas saat menyadari posisi super intim yang tadi mereka lakukan. Hibari menggendongnya, tangannya memeluk leher Hibari. "Ma, Maaf sudah merepotkan Hibari- _san_ ," lirih Tsuna. Merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Guardian Awannya jadi kerepotan.

Hibari tidak mengatakan apapun mendengarnya. Pemuda jangkung itu lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan jalannya menaiki anak tangga dan berjalan melewati Tsuna—mengabaikan remaja mungil yang tadi ia tolong.

"Kembali ke kelasmu dan jangan membolos, Sawada Tsunayoshi," ucap Hibari tiba-tiba saat sang _reven_ berada beberapa anak tangga di atas Tsuna. Tsuna mengerjab kaget mendengarnya sementara Hibari kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Kembali ke kelas? Oh! Benar juga! Bukankah ia masih ada mata pelajaran yang lain?

" _Hai'_!" Tsuna membungkuk ke arah Hibari yang memunggunginya. " _Arigatou_ sudah menolongku Hibari- _san_ ," ucapnya tulus. Lalu Tsuna kembali menegabkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sang _Senpai_ benar-benar mengabaikannya. Tsuna tersenyum—sudah biasa dengan tingkah si _reven_ dan memilih untuk berbalik—melangkah menuju kelasnya yang berada di lorong kelas dua.

.

.

.

Hibari Kyoya berada di sekolah—prefect Nami- _chu_ baru saja terlihat di matanya.

Alis remaja bertubuh mungil itu terpaut menyadari kenyataan yang membuatnya... Terganggung. _Well_ , pasalnya ia bertemu dengan Hibari satu jam yang lalu dan sebuah kesimpulan di otak _dame_ nya membuatnya tidak nyaman. Bukankah berarti Hibari tidak beristirahat bila si _reven_ berada di sekolah? Apa tidak apa-apa?

Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya ia jadi terlalu khawatir dengan Hibari. Yah... Hibari memang kuat, tetapi bukan berarti remaja itu robot yang bisa disuruh kerja rodi seperti ini. Bahkan robot sekalipun bisa rusak bila dipaksakan bekerja terus menerus tanpa henti. Tsuna tahu sih, Hibari melakukan semua itu karena atas dasar 'cinta' kepada Namimori, tetapi bila sudah seperti ini... Uh, lama-lama Tsuna akan percaya bahwa 'cinta' buta itu benar-benar ada dan dengan lantang sang _brunette_ akan menunjuk Hibari sebagai salah satu contoh nyata akan 'cinta buta' itu.

Menghela nafas, Tsuna menjatuhkan pensil mekaniknya di atas buku tulis. Sudahlah. Meskipun Tsuna khawatir dengan keadaan _Senpai_ nya itu, memangnya dirinya bisa melakukan apa coba? Meminta Hibari beristirahat? _Hell_! Yang ada malah dirinya yang beristiraat di UKS dengan tubuh babak belur kena tonfa! Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus yakin Hibari Kyoya tidak akan apa-apa. Bukankah sekali pun Hibari sakit, pihak Rumah Sakit dengan senang hati akan merawatnya? Tetapi bukankah mencegah lebih baik ketimbang mengobati?

 _Aaaaggghhhh!_

Tsuna mengacak-acak rambutnya—merasa frsustasi sendiri dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Oh, astaga! Kenapa dirinya malah jadi super paranoid dan kelewatan khawatir dengan Hibari Kyoya coba!? Tidak akan ada Mafia yang mau membunuh _Senpai_ nya itu! Tidak mungkin ada monster super gila mirip gozila yang akan menerkam—eh.

Tsuna memucat. Mendadak teringat dengan Enzo—kura-kura ajaib yang bisa menjadi raksasa. Si _brunette_ mulai keringat dingin. Segala macam pikiran negatif mulai memenuhi kepala. Bahkan makhluk seperti Enzo saja ada, bagaiman mungkin gozila dan sebangsanya tidak mungkin ada? Bila tidak salah, salah satu pemegang Mare Ring juga ada yang berkulit setebal dinosaurus kan? Wajah Tsuna semakin pucat.

 _A, apa yang harus... Aku lakukan?_

" _Juudaime_?"

Tsuna mengerjab kaget saat panggilan itu sukses menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Sepasang _hazel_ itu refleks menatap ke depan—menatap Gokudera yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

" _Juudaime_ , ada apa? Anda terlihat pucat," tanya pemuda perak itu.

" _Ee_ , kau terlihat kurang sehat Tsuna," setuju Yamamoto. Keduanya mengelilingi meja Tsuna—membuat sang empunya meja menatap keduanya dengan bingung. Kenapa Yamamoto dan Gokudera menghampiri—oh! Sudah jam istirahat ya? Tsuna refleks menatap sekeliling kelasnya. Beberapa murid keluar dari kelas dan beberapa lagi mulai membuat kelompok makan siang.

"A, ah... _Daijobu_ ," Tsuna tertawa canggung. Merasa tidak nyaman ditatap khawatir seperti itu. " _Ne_ , kita mau makan di mana?" tanyanya seraya mulai mengeluarkan bento yang sejak pagi dibawanya.

Yamamoto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana. "Aku lupa membawa bento," akunya jujur. "Bagaimana kalau ke kantin saja?" tawarnya ramah. Senyuman merekah di belahan bibirnya—benar-benar tipikal orang yang _easy going_.

"Huh! Benar-benar ceroboh," cemooh sang _Storm Guardian_. Ia mendengus—meremehkan _Rain Guardian_ yang melupakan bentonya. Tsuna _sweatdrop_ dengan sifat permusuhan sosok yang biasa mengaku sebagai Tangan Kanannya ini.

"Yah... Kalau begitu kita makan di kantin," setuju Tsuna. Tahu bahwa keputusan mutlak 100% berada di tangannya. "Lagi pula aku juga lupa membawa minum," akunya jujur.

"Baik _Juudaime_!" setuju Gokudera—tidak ragu untuk setuju dengan ucapan _Juudaime_ nya. Senyuman pemuda bernama kecil Hayato merekah dan dengan tiba-tiba ia merebut bento yang ada di tangan Tsuna. Tsuna syock. Kaget tahu-tahu bentonya sudah berpindah tangan. "Saya akan sampai duluan di kantin dan mengambil meja untuk kita duduki! _Juudaime_ santai saja menuju kantinnya!" janjinya lalu langsung berlari keluar kelas—tidak memperdulikan sang empunya bento bahkan belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ahahaha... Gokudera semangat sekali," tawa Yamamoto. Senyuman dan tawa itu lalu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seringai. Sepasang irisnya berkilat antusias. Alis Tsuna terangkat melihat perubahan ekspresi yang tiba-tiba itu. "Menarik."

"Eh? Yamamo—"

"Aku tidak mau kalah, Tsuna! _Jaa_!"

Dan dengan kata-kata itu, pemuda _reven_ itu langsung berlari keluar—menyusul sang-Tangan-Kanan yang lebih dahulu keluar kelas. Tsuna menggelengkan kepala dengan tingkah kedua temannya yang super absrud. Namun mau tidak mau ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya melihat semangat kedua orang yang saling bertentangan itu. Yah... Disitulah menariknya Yamamoto Takeshi dan Gokudera Hayato kan?

"Tsuna- _kun_ , mau makan di Kantin ya?"

Tsuna menoleh saat suara lembut itu mengalun mengelitik pendengaran. Terlihat remaja cantik idola sekolah yang berdiri di dekatnya. Tersenyum dengan wajah yang benar-benar terlihat ramah. Ah... Sasagawa Kyoko—salah satu teman sekelas dan perempuan yang tidak sengaja ia libatkan dalam urusan Mafia.

Tsuna tersenyum. " _Ee_ , Kyoko- _chan_ mau ke Kantin juga?" tanya balik Tsuna.

Kyoko mengangguk. "Um. Hari ini aku tidak membawa bento, jadi ingin makan di kantin. Lagi pula, sudah lama kan tidak makan di kanti?" jawab Kyoko lembut. Tsuna tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana bila ke sana bersama?" tawarnya. Kyoko mengangguk mendengarnya—setuju dengan tawaran sang _brunette_. Melangkah bersama dan beriringan menuju Kantin, dapat Tsuna rasakan beberapa tatapan tidak suka dari remaja laki-laki di sekelilingnya. Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Ah... Benar juga. Idola sekolah berjalan dengan seorang _Dame_ -Tsuna. Entah kenapa pemuda Sawada ini menjadi merasa... Risih. Dirinya bukan tipe yang terlalu perduli dengan kata orang, tetapi ditatap seperti itu oleh banyak mata membuatnya tidak nyaman.

" _Ne_ , Tsuna- _kun_ tidak bawa bento? Yamamoto- _kun_ dan Gokudera- _kun_ juga ke mana?" tanya Kyoko—mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Eh? Ah... Mereka duluan ke Kantin," jawab Tsuna jujur. "Dan bentoku... Dibawa Gokudera- _kun_ ," sang Decimo tertawa canggung mengingat kejadian tadi di dalam kelas.

Kyoko mengangguk mendengarnya. "Terus—"

Tap.

Langkah sang _brunette_ terhenti saat sepasang _hazel_ nya menangkap siluet sosok pemuda _reven_ yang melangkah beberapa meter di depannya. Sosok yang mengenakan gakuran itu melangkah memunggunginya—terlihat beriringan dengan sosok yang lebih tinggi dengan model rambut super mencolok. Dan intuisi sang Decimo berteriak nyaring saat menyadari cara berjalan Hibari Kyoya yang berbeda. Matanya refleks fokus menatap kaki sang prefect sekolah dan saat mendapati kaki itu terlihat berjalan agak pincang... Dalam hitungan detik Tsuna tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tsuna- _kun_?" Kyoko menatap sosok yang menjadi teman ngobrolnya dengan bingung. "Tsuna- _kun_ , ada ap—eh? Tsuna- _kun_!"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Melangkah cepat melewati orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya dengan mudah, hanya satu hal yang dipikirkan pemuda Sawada itu sekarang. Mengabaikan teriakan adik dari Sasagawa Ryouhei, fokus Tsuna hanya ke satu orang dan orang itu, sedikit pun terlihat tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Hi, Hibari- _san_!"

Dua sosok yang memiliki fisik berbeda menghentikan langkah dan obrolan mereka. Keduanya sama-sama menoleh menatap Sawada Tsunayoshi yang tahu-tahu saja sudah berdiri di samping orang kepercayaan Hibari, Kusakabe Tetsuya.

"Sawada- _san_?" Kusakabe menatap Tsuna dengan bingung. Agak kaget dengan keberadaan Tsuna yang mendadak sudah muncul di sampingnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

" _Konnnichi wa_ Kusakabe- _san_ ," sapa Tsuna ramah. Namun irisnya lalu langsung beralih ke sosok yang berdiri di samping pemuda berwajah preman itu. Tsuna menatap Hibari dengan serius. Ekspresinya terlihat tidak takut sama sekali. "Hibari- _san_ sudah periksa kaki Hibari- _san_?" tanya Tsuna serius.

"Huh?" alis sang _reven_ terpaut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Omnivore satu ini datang tiba-tiba dengan wajah serius, lalu seenaknya menanyakan tentang kakinya?

"Kaki Hibari- _san_... Bukankah Kaki Hibari- _san_ terluka? Apa gara-gara menolongku tadi?" Tsuna menunduk bersalah. Tubuhnya berat dan Hibari refleks menangkapnya yang terjatuh dari tangga... Ah, sudah pasti kaki _Senpai_ nya ini terkilir gara-gara dirinya kan?

Kusakabe manatap ke arah Ketuanya dengan bingung. Hibari hanya diam—terlihat tidak ingin bersuara sama sekali. Lalu remaja yang satu angkatan dengan Hibari itu kembali menatap ke arah Tsuna yang masih menunduk.

"Dari mana Sawada- _san_ bisa menebak kaki Kyo- _san_ sedang sakit?" tanya Kusakabe bijak. Sang _brunette_ mengangkat kepalanya—menatap sosok yang bertanya. Irisnya lalu menatap ke bawah—memandang kaki jenjang sang prefect yang berbalut sepatu pantofel.

"Cara berjalan Hibari- _san_ terlihat berbeda dan lagi—"

"Omnivore," Hibari menyela—sukses membuat Tsuna terdiam karena mendadak sang _reven_ buka suara. "Hutangku sudah impas, apa yang kau mau sekarang?" tanya Hibari dingin. Sepasang metalnya menatap tajam ke arah Tsuna. Namun yang ditatap justru bukan takut, melainkan ekspresi bingunglah yang tercipta. Tsuna menautkan alisnya—heran tingkat dewa dengan apa yang dimaksut Hutang. Memangnya Hibari berhutang apa kepadanya? Kenapa—Oh! Apa ini soal sarapan tadi pagi? Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya—merasa hal itu bukanlah hal yang pantas harus dibalas.

"Bukan seperti itu," sangkal Tsuna cepat. Ia iklas menolong Hibari—meski awalnya merasa terpaksa karena sang _reven_ yang menyuruhnya. "Kaki Hibari- _san_ terluka karenaku kan? Aku tidak mau Hibari- _san_ memaksakan diri, setidaknya tolong priksakan kaki Hibari- _san_ ke Rumah Sakit dan sedikit beristirahat, aku—"

"Kusakabe," Hibari menatap Kusakabe yang sejak tadi diam—mengabaikan bahwa dirinya kembali menyela ucapan sang _brunette_.

" _Hai'_ Kyo- _san_?"

"Kuserahkan semuanya kepadamu," Hibari memberikan sebuah berkas tebal kepada sosok yang tadi dipanggilnya. Dengan patuh Kusakabe menerima berkas itu. "Urus semuanya hari ini, gantikan aku," perintahnya.

" _Wakarimashita_ ," Kusakabe membungkuk ke arah Hibari—menerima perintah sang Ketua. "Saya pergi dulu, Sawada- _san_ ," ucapnya seraya menatap Tsuna lalu langsung berlalu—meninggalkan kedua orang remaja yang terlihat belum menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Tsuna terdiam menatap kepergian Kusakabe. Mendengar ucapan Hibari, mau tidak mau membuatnya merasa lega. Hibari menyerahkan segala tugasnya kepada Kusakabe, bukankah berarti Hibari akan beristirahat? Senyuman sang _brunette_ mengembang. Sepasang kelerengnya menatap ke arah Hibari kembali—benar-benar merasa puas dengan keputusan prefect sekolahnya.

" _Ne_ , sekarang... Hibari- _san_ bisa beristirahat kan?" tanya Tsuna—mencoba memastikan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Hn," ucap Hibari lalu melangkah meninggalkan sosok yang ia panggil Omnivore.

Senyuman Tsuna semakin mengembang mendengarnya. Dengan senang hati ia melangkah mendekati Hibari—mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan sang prefect "Hibari- _san_ , bila kau memerlukanku atau merasa aku bisa melakukan hal yang Hibari- _san_ inginkan, jangan ragu memanggilku," bisik sang _brunette_ lalu menghentikan langkahnya—membiarkan Hibari malangkah sendiri di depannya.

Tsuna tidak bisa bilang bahwa dirinya mau 'membantu' Hibari. Bagaimana pun, kata-kata itu justru akan membuat prefect itu marah kan? Dan hanya mendapati Hibari Kyoya mau mendengarkan kata-katanya saja... Oh, astaga. Kenapa bisa ia merasa sesenang ini? Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya—mencoba mengendalikan perasaan senang yang menggebu-gebu ini.

"Tsuna- _kun_!"

"Oh!" Tsuna langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kyoko yang berlari menghampirinya. Astaga! Dirinya benar-benar melupakan keberadaan Kyoko tadi! "Go, _Gomenasai_ Kyoko- _chan_ , aku meninggalkanmu," lirih Tsuna bersalah.

Kyoko menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar permintaan maaf Tsuna. " _Daijobu_ , sekarang sebaiknya kita ke Kantin saja, bagaimana?" tawar Kyoko ramah. Jujur saja, dirinya tidak berani menghampiri Tsuna yang mendekati Hibari. Perempuan Sasagawa ini terlalu takut dengan keberadaan Hibari dan Kusakabe, apa lagi sepertinya hal yang dibahas ketiganya bukanlah hal yang patut Kyoko ketahui, jadi lebih baik bila dirinya tidak bertanya kan?

"Um! Gokudera- _kun_ dan Yamamoto sudah menunggu kita di Kantin," setuju Tsuna lalu mulai melangkah menuju Kantin beriringan dengan Kyoko yang berjalan di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Hembusan udara hangat membelai helai coklat jabrik itu—menggoyangkannya dengan gerakan lembut yang menggoda. Sepasang iris yang senada warna karamel itu fokus memandang keluar jendela sambil menumpukan sebelah tangannya di dagu. Menatap luasnya warna biru yang berpadu dengan gumpalan kapas putih di atas sana, membuat Sawada Tsunayoshi merasa terhipnotis akan langit yang membentang sepanjang cakrawala.

"Hei! Kau menendang ke mana!?"

"Eh? Ahahaha... _Gomen, gomen_."

Suara canda tawa dan teriakan beberapa murid yang tengah berolahraga di bawah sana menarik perhatian sang _brunette_. Sepasang iris senada karamel itu menatap kedua sahabatnya yang tengah bermain bola kaki—berolahraga mengingat ini sudah masuk jam olahraga. Yah... Salahkan Tsuna dengan sifat pelupanya. Dirinya benar-benar lupa untuk membawa baju olahraga hingga tidak diperbolehkan ikut pelajaran tentang kesehatan jasmani itu.

Tsuna _sweatdrop_ —mendadak teringat dengan kejadian Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang berniat membolos dan pura-pura bahwa baju olahraga mereka dicuri hanya karena Tsuna yang tidak ikut olahraga. Haah... Untung saja dirinya berhasil membujuk Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Tsuna tahu maksud mereka baik, tetapi bagaimana pun, membolos itu tidak baik kan? Akhirnya Yamamoto dan Gokudera menurut—meski sekarang Tsuna lumayan menyesal juga karena ia jadi merasa... Kesepian dan bosan.

Tsuna menghela nafas berat. Kelas juga sepi sekali... Keluar dari kelas dan ke Kantin? Tidak, tidak, bahaya bila dirinya bertemu dengan Hibari yang sedang berpatroli. Bisa kena tonfa nanti. Eh? Tunggu! Bukannya Hibari sedang tidak ada di sekolah ya?

"Kata siapa Hibari tidak ada di sekolah?"

"Tentu saja kata—Hie!?"

Tsuna _horror_ saat menyadari dirinya tidak sendirian. Ngeri sekaligus kaget, sepasang _hazel_ nya menatap nanar seorang bayi yang mengenakan kostum Ninja. Bergelantung terbalik dengan seutas tali di pinggang tepat beberapa meter di depan Tsuna. Sang Decimo _sweatdrop_. Tetap tidak terbiasa dengan kostum-kostum ajaib yang selalu digunakan Tutornya ini.

" _Chiaosu_ ," sapa bayi beriris _onix_ itu. " _Dame_ -Tsuna, apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian huh?" tanya sang bayi.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau di sekolahku, Reborn," balas Tsuna—heran dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Tutor luar biasanya ini.

Kadal hijau yang begelantung di tubuh sang bayi bergerak ke jari mungil Reborn—bercahaya lalu berubah menjadi sebuah pistol. Tsuna memucat melihatnya. Intuisinya berteriak nyaring—memberitahukan bahaya yang akan datang. "Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan juga, _Dame-_ Tsuna."

Bang! Bang!

"Hiiiieeeee!?"

Tsuna refleks menghindari peluru yang hampir mengenainya. Benar-benar nyaris mengenainya. Wajah si _brunette_ kian memucat _horror_ dengan kesadisan Tutornya yang satu ini. Benar-benar si bayi ini, niat sekali membunuhnya!

Bruk!

Decimo Vongola jatuh terduduk di atas lantai—capek menghindari peluru autofokus yang berniat membunuhnya dalam sekali tembakan. Sementara sang Tutor menghentikan aksi memberikan hukuman. Terlihat seringai kepuasan terukir tipis di bibirnya—merasa sedikit bangga dengan perkembangan pesat muridnya satu ini.

" _Dame_ -Tsuna, tadi pagi kau membuatkan sarapan untuk Hibari kan?"

"Eh!?" sepasang _hazel_ itu membola sempurna mendengar ucapan Reborn. Refleks, Tsuna mengangkat kepala. Menatap Tutor bertubuh bayi yang sekarang tengah berdiri di atas meja gurunya. "Da, dari mana kau tahu?"

Reborn menyeringai mendengarnya. "Apa yang tidak kuketahui memangnya?" ucap sang Tutor—sukses membuat Tsuna gondok sendiri. Pertanyaannya dibalas dengan pertanyaan. "Karena pagi ini kau begitu dekat dengan Hibari...," Reborn melompat dari atas meja guru ke meja murid. Satu demi satu meja dilompatinya menuju ke tempat Tsuna terduduk. Dan saat sang bayi sampai di ata meja sang _brunette_ , sepasang _onix_ nya menatap ke arah sang murid dengan seringai yang semakin mengembang. "Hari ini kau wajib menjenguknya di Rumah Sakit."

"Eeh!? Hibari- _san_ masuk Rumah Sakit!?" sepasang _hazel_ itu membola—tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Reborn katakan.

"Kau tidak tahu?" sebelah alis sang Tutor terangkat—memasang wajah pura-pura polos. "Padahal kau Bossnya, kenapa bisa tidak tahu keadaan salah satu Guardianmu itu?" bayi berkostum Ninja itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan nada tidak percaya. "Kakinya sampai siap mau diamputasi."

"USO!" Tsuna _horror_ mendengarnya. Ketahuan sekali kalau Reborn berbohong. "Tadi aku yakin kaki Hibari- _san_ hanya terkilir dan—"

"Makanan yang kau buat mengandung bakteri. Roti itu sudah basi asal kau tahu," sela Reborn. Tsuna bungkam mendengarnya. Sepasang irisnya fokus memandang bayi yang mengenakan kostum Ninja itu. "Bakteri itu membuat daya tahan tubuhnya menurun drastis, kakinya terluka dan membuatnya kakinya ikut terkena bakteri dari luar, sekarang kaki kanannya membusuk, agar tidak menyebar, jadinya harus diamputasi."

Wajah Tsuna memucat. Tubuhnya membatu—tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali mendengar penjelasan Hitman nomor satu di Dunia itu. Dirinya yang membuatkan Hibari Kyoya sarapan, dirinya juga yang membuat kaki Hibari terkilir. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis sang _brunette_ —membuatnya semakin terlihat begitu... Ketakutan.

"Hibari berada di Ruma Sakit Namimori, kelas Momoji ruangan nomor 18," ucap Reborn santai.

Tanpa berfikir dua kali, pemuda Sawada langsung bangkit berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas—mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa tindakannya membuatnya membolos di tengah jam sekolah. Saat ini, yang ada di pikiran Tsuna hanyalah _Senpai_ yang berada di dalam Rumah Sakit. Entah setan apa yang membuatnya jadi merasa se-khawatir ini, namun yang jelas, Tsuna hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Hibari Kyoya. Bahwa Guardian Awannya baik-baik saja dan apa yang Reborn katakan hanyalah sebuah hisapan jempol semata.

.

.

.

Pemuda berhelai silver itu menggerutu. Tubuhnya ia renggangkan sebelum akhirnya melemas. Ia bosan tingkat dewa, terlebih tidak ada _Juudaime_ nya yang ikut berolahraga. Padahal Gokudera bermaksud mau pamer ke Tsuna dan membuat Tsuna bangga punya Tangan Kanan hebat sepertinya.

"Haah... Sayang sekali Tsuna tidak ada ya?"

Gokudera langsung mendongak menatap Yamamoto yang berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda jangkung ia meminum sebotol air mineral lalu melemparkannya ke Gokudera. Dengan gesit _Storm Guardian_ itu menerimanya. Meminum air yang berada di dalam botol yang sama tanpa sungkan.

"Loh? Tsuna?"

Gokudera langsung menoleh ke arah Yamamoto. Pemuda _reven_ itu melihat rulus ke arah gerbang hingga refleks membuat Gokudera ikut memandang ke arah pandang penggila _baseball_ itu.

Sosok pemuda mungil dengan helai kecoklatan terlihat berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju gerbang. Wajah sang pemuda terlihat serius dan panik—membuat Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang melihatnya refleks langsung saling pandang. Jelas, apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan sama. Gokudera langsung bangkit berdiri dan melempar botol air mineral ke arah tong sampah.

"Kalian tidak perlu menyusulnya."

Deg!

Kedua pemuda itu refleks langsung memandang ke belakang mereka saat mendengar suara yang menghentikan aksi keduanya. Seorang bayi dengan setela jas dan dot yang menggantung di leher berdiri. Menatap mereka dengan topi fedora yang menutupi helai rambutnya.

"Reborn- _san_!?"

" _Gaki_!?"

Reborn tersenyum memandang kedua remaja yang terlihat ingin menyusul muridnya itu. " _Chiaosu_ ," sapanya.

"Reborn- _san_ , kenapa kami tidak boleh menyusul _Juudaime_?" tanya Gokudera. Entah kenapa dirinya benar-benar gatal ingin menyusul calon Boss Vongola ke sepuluh itu. Apa lagi melihat ekspresi wajah si _brunette_. Uh... Sepertinya sesuatu yang gawat telah terjadi.

" _Ee_ , kenapa kami tidak boleh menyusul Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto. Ekspresinya khwatir—benar-benar merasa cemas dengan keadaan Tsuna yang pergi seperti itu. Apakah ada musuh baru yang menyerang?

"Tenanglah, semua baik-baik saja," jawab Reborn. Diam-diam ia merasa bangga dengan muridnya. Kedua Guardian muridnya benar-benar sangat perduli dengan Tsuna. "Kalian tidak perlu khwatir, tidak terjadi hal yang buruk. Ada tugas lain yang ingin aku berikan kepada kalian," jelas bayi berfedora itu.

"Tugas?" beo Gokudera bingung.

" _Ee_ , hanya sebuah tugas," tegas sang Hitman nomor satu di dunia itu seraya tersenyum. "Sepulang sekolah, kita akan menjenguk seseorang."

.

.

.

Dengan nafas terengah, pemuda berambut coklat itu menatap pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Ruangan nomor 18. Tempat Hibari dirawat inap. Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Seragamnya kotor—sisa dari ke- _Dame_ -annya yang jelas tertinggal. Terjatuh, menabrak orang, tersandung. Hal-hal berbau kesialan kecil yang selalu sukses menghambat jalannya.

Grak...

Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali saat remaja berusia 14 tahun itu membuka pintu di depannya tanpa permisi. Sepasang _hazel_ itu bahkan refleks memandang seluruh penjuru ruangan Rumah Sakit yang didominasi dengan warna putih. Dan saat sepasang matanya menangkap kasur dengan seorang pemuda di atasnya, sang Decimo langsung melangkah masuk—tidak berniat permisi dengan penghuni ruangan itu.

"Hibari- _san_?" panggil Tsuna—meski tahu yang dipanggil sudah menyadari keberadaannya sejak spemuda Sawada itu membuka pintu. Tsuna langsung menghampiri Hibari—menatap _Senpai_ nya dengan pandangan nanar. "Hibari- _san_ tidak apa-apa? Kakinya tidak diamputa—HIIEE!?"

Duk!

Bruk!

" _Ittai_...," Tsuna merintih saat rasa sakit menerpa pipi kirinya. Mendadak, sebuah benda silver menyerang pipinya—membuatnya langsung kehilangan keseimbang dan jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Bingung, sang _brunette_ menatap sosok yang masih di atas kasur. Tsuna membatu. Wajahnya memucat _horror_ melihat sosok yang memandangnya dengan pandangan rendah itu.

Kedua tonfa telah berada di tangan sang _reven_. Aura tidak bersahabat ditambah dengan ekspresi kesal terlihat jelas di wajah prefect Nami- _chu_. Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Apa dirinya melakukan kesalahan? Kenapa Hibari begitu marah hingga menyerangnya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Omnivore?" geram Hibari. Sepasang metalnya memandang penuh ancaman dan intimidasi kepada sosok yang masih terduduk di atas lantai. "Masih mengenakan sergam, di jam seperti ini... Bila ternyata kau membolos, _kamikorosu_."

 _HIIIEEEEEEE!_

Tsuna menjerit dalam hati. _Horror_ tingkat dewa mendengar ancaman dan nada penuh kemarahan itu. Terlebih mendengar kata-kata taerakhir! Dirinya benar-benar lupa bawa sekarang masih jam sekolah dan lagi, Tsuna masih memakai seragam! Remaja mungil itu menelan liur paksa. Sekarang rasanya... Entah kenapa ia seperti tikus kecil yang siap diterkam oleh harimau. Ya, bukan kucing lagi, melainkan harimau.

"Hi, Hibari- _san_ , kata Reborn kakimu mau diamputasi, dan—" perkataan Tsuna tertahan. Sepasang _hazel_ nya refleks memandang kaki _Senpai_ nya yang dibalut perban putih—terlihat baik-baik saja dan tidak kenapa-napa. Dan melihat Hibari yang bahkan diinfus saja tidak, membuat sang _brunette_ menyadari sesuatu. Hibari penguasa Rumah Sakit ini. Tsuna terdiam. Ingatan akan perkataan Reborn kembali terngiang di dalam kepalanya.

 _AKU DITIPU!_

Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di wajah Tsuna. Mampus... Dirinya sudah ditipu Reborn dan tanpa memikirkan kalau Hibari sangat mementingkan kesejahteraan Nami- _chu_ diantara yang lain, membuatnya dirinya jadi membolos sekolah.

Membolos = _Kamikorosu_.

Glek.

Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya—menyembunyikan ekspresinya dari pemuda _reven_ di depannya. Ia harus mengakui kesalahannya—apapun resikonya.

"I, iya... Aku membolos."

Pegangan di kedua tonfa menguat.

"Ho... Berani sekali kau mengantarkan nyawamu ke sini—"

"Te, tetapi aku membolos demi Hibari- _san_!" sela sang _brunette_. Wajahnya terangkat—memandang sosok di depannya dengan serius. "Aku... Aku ditipu Reborn. Kupikir keadaan Hibari- _san_ begitu parah hingga masuk Rumah Sakit seperti ini. Aku jadi... Begitu khawatir," Tsuna kembali menunduk. Lalu dengan berlahan membungkuk ke arah sang _Senpai_. " _Gomenasai_... Aku berjanji akan langsung kembali ke sekolah," ucapnya jujur.

"Kata siapa kau boleh kembali ke sekolah?"

"Eh?" Tsuna langsung menegabkan kembali tubuhnya. Menatap penghuni ruangan yang menurunkan kedua tonfanya. Apa tadi kata Hibari? Apa maksudnya dirinya tidak boleh kembali ke sekolah? Sepasang _hazel_ itu mengerjab—bingung dengan jalan pikiran sang Kumo. Kenapa sekarang dirinya tidak boleh pergi ke sekolah?

"Hukuman karena sudah membolos," Hibari merubah posisi duduknya menjadi berbaring. "Kau harus tetap di sini. Dan bila kau sampai membuatku terbangun... _Kamikorosu_."

Deg!

Perasaan _de javu_ langsung menghampiri dada Tsuna. I, ini sebuah game. Game yang dulu pernah ia mainkan. Dan sangat jelas diingatan otak dan tubuh sang _brunette_ bahwa Hibari... Akan terbangun hanya karena selembar kelopak bunga yang terjatuh. Tsuna refleks memandang sekelilingnya dengan panik—mencari penyebab dirinya kalah dalam game itu dan membuat dirinya yang sakit jadi tambah sakit. Oh, berterimakasih lah kepada semua orang yang membuatnya tidak bisa benar-benar beristirahat dengan tenang saat itu.

Calon Boss Vongola itu bernafas lega. Tidak ada buket bunga atau berbau tanaman di dalam ruangan Rumah Sakit VIP ini. Rasanya ia jadi bisa sedikit tenang. Sang _brunette_ lalu melangkah menuju sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Berjalan perlahan dan duduk di atasnya hanya demi sedikit merilekskan tubuh. Jujur saja, berlari tanpa berfikir dua kali ke tempat ini membuatnya kelelahan. Terlebih ternyata dirinya ditipu Reborn! Uh... Keterlaluan sekali Tutornya itu. Bohongnya kelewatan.

Dengkuran halus masuk mengelitik pendengaran sang Decimo. Sepasang _hazel_ itu refleks memandang ke depan, dimana Hibari terbaring berada. Sosok remaja yang bisa terlihat menyeramkan dan sadis itu telah masuk ke alam mimpi. Tanpa sadar, sebuah lengkungan terukir di wajah manis Tsuna. Sepasang _hazel_ nya menyendu—memandang fokus wajah tenang dan tanpa beban sosok di depannya.

Hibari Kyoya pasti sangat kelelahan. Tsuna benar-benar tidak tahu ada apa dengan hari ini, tetapi pikirannya terasa dipenuhi dengan sosok prefect yang sekarang tengah tertidur itu. Hibari... Meskipun terlihat begitu seram dan sadis, tetapi sosok itu juga begitu lembut dan melindungi. Lihat saja Hibird dan Roll—dua makhluk mungil yang begitu menyukai Hibari. Ditambah keyataan bahwa sang _reven_ begitu loyal menjaga keamanan wilayah yang begitu disukainya, benar-benar membuatnya menjadi sosok yang begitu pekerja keras. Ah, jangan lupakan bahwa Hibari melindungi Tsuna yang jatuh dari tangga hingga membuat kaki sang prefect terkilir. Oh, bahkan Hibari terlihat tidak mempermasalahkannya, padahal jelas semua itu... Adalah salahnya. Salah Tsuna yang begitu ceroboh.

Sepasang kelopak mata itu terpejam saat kesunyian ruangan yang ditambah suhu udara yang menyejukan kulit membuatnya mengantuk. Rasanya... Hari ini Tsuna merasa terpesona dengan sisi lain dari sang Kumo.

.

.

.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Panggilan bernada lembut dan penuh dengan aura karismatik itu membuat sosok yang dipanggil merinding. Remaja mungil yang dalam posisi duduk itu menelan liur paksa saat sosok yang memangilnya berada tepat di depannya. Membungkuk ke arahya dengan kedua tangan memegangi bagian sandaran sofa—mengurung sang Decimo agar tak berkutik.

"Hi, Hibari- _san_?" panggil Tsuna bingung. Sepasang _hazel_ itu membola sempurna saat wajah yang ada di depannya hanya berjarak beberapa cm. Dan yang membuat sang Sawada tak dapat memalingkan wajahnya adalah... Kenyataan bahwa Hibari tersenyum. Lengkungan tipis yang terukir apik menghiasi wajah tampan itu. Tsuna menahan nafas saat senyuman itu tidak kunjung lepas. Terlebih saat sepasang metal itu memandang lembut ke arahnya. Penuh kehangatan dan... Cinta.

Deg... deg... deg...

Debaran asing meledak-ledak di dada pemuda mungil itu. Perutnya bergeliat aneh—memancarkan perasaan gugub yang membuat kepalanya tidak mampu berpikir apapun. Dan saat wajah itu kian mendekat, debaran jantung Tsuna kian membuncah. Nafas hangat dari sang _reven_ berhembus menerpa kulitnya—membuatnya merasa tegang dan tak berkutik. Dan saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh permukaan bibirnya... Kejutan listrik seolah menerjang tubuhnya—membuat seluruh tubuh sang Decimo lemas bagaikan agar-agar dalam seketika.

.

.

.

Sepasang _hazel_ itu terbuka—menampakan sepasang kelereng coklat yang kaget akan mimpinya. Wajah manis itu memerah dengan keringat yang membasahi pelipis. Nanar, Tsuna mendapati matanya menangkap ruangan serba putih dengan aroma obat di udara. Dimana dirinya? Ini... Bukanlah kamarnya.

"Sudah bangun, Omnivore?"

Deg!

Jantung Tsuna terasa mencelos mendengar suara _barritone_ yang sukses mengagetkannya. Bingung, pemuda mungil itu menatap ke depan—menatap kasur dimana sosok pemuda _reven_ tengah duduk menikmati sebuah apel di tangannya. Pemuda berkulit putih itu duduk bersandar sambil memandang ke arah sang _Kohai_ yang sejak tadi tertidur.

"Hi, Hibari—"

Blush!

Dalam persekian detik, mimpi saat Hibari menciumnya muncul di dalam kepala Tsuna. Wajah pemuda manis ini memerah dalam seketika. A, Astaga! Apa-apaan mimpinya tadi!? Kenapa bisa dirinya bermimpi seperti itu coba!? Panik skaligus malu, sang _burnette_ menggelengkan kepalanya—mencoba mengenyahkan mimpi ajaib yang beberapa detik lalu ia rasakan.

"Hi, Hibari- _san_ sudah baikan?" tanya Tsuna seraya bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri _Senpai_ nya. Irisnya memandang buah-buahan yang ada di meja dekat kasur Hibari. "Mau aku potongkan buahnya?" tawarnya seraya duduk di bangku yang ada di samping kasur.

"Ya," setuju Hibari singkat lalu kembali memakan apelnya.

Err... 'ya' itu untuk pertanyaan pertama atau yang kedua? Atau sebenarnya Hibari menjawab kedua-duanya sekaligus? Tsuna menghela nafas. Tidak ada kamus bahasa Hibari yang dijual bebas, benar-benar deh... Kenapa _Senpai_ nya ini harus menggunakan bahasa Pelanet Mars seperti ini?

Memilih untuk mengikuti intuisinya yang memilih pilihan terakhir, Tsuna mulai mengupas apel yang baru. Untung saja ada pisau buah dan piring kecil, jadi pemuda mungil ini tidak perlu mencari-cari kedua benda itu.

" _Ne_ , kenapa ada parsel buah? Apa ada yang menjenguk Hibari- _san_?" tanya Tsuna bingung. Sepasang irisnya memandang berbagai buah-buahan yang berada di dalam keranjang bambu. " _Gomen_... Tadi aku ikut tertidur," lirihnya malu. Uh... Apa lagi mendapat mimpi seperti tadi. Benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Kusakabe yang mengantar," jawab sang _reven_. Irisnya memandang apel yang ia gigit, lalu memandang ke arah remaja yang tengah memotongkan apel untuknya. Jemari itu terlihat cekatan memotong—seolah sudah terbiasa memegang pisau. Alis Hibari terangkat saat sadar potongan buah yang dibuat Tsuna berbentuk... Kelinci? "Omnivore... Kau menyuruhku memakan itu?"

"Eh?" Tsuna mengerjab saat mendengarnya. Sepasang irisnya refleks memandang ke arah piring dimana beberapa potong buah kelinci apel telah terpotong apik. "Eeeh!?" sepasang _hazel_ itu membola—syock dengan apa yang dibuatnya. " _Gomenasai_! Aku terbiasa memotong apel untuk Lambo dan I-pin, jadi tanpa sadar...," Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merutuki kebodohannya memotong apel model seperti itu. "Akan kupotong lagi!"

" _Iie_ ," gerakan tangan Tsuna terhenti saat hendak mau mengambil apel lagi. "Suapi aku itu."

" _Nani_?" beo Tsuna—mendadak merasa tuli begitu mendengar permintaan pemuda _reven_ di dekatnya. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Tadi Hibari bilang... Suapi? Prefect sekolahnya yang terkenal sadis nan garang ini minta disuapi makan kelinci apel!?

"Hn."

Tsuna menatap Hibari dengan tidak percaya. Astaga! Fix! Tsuna benar-benar perlu ke Dokter THT! Ok, tetapi sebelum dirinya benar-benar mau membuat janji ke salah satu Dokter, ia harus melakukan apa yang Guardian Awannya inginkan. Menyuapi. Ya, hanya menyuapi kan? Ah... Hibari benar-benar sakit sepertinya. Permintaannya jadi aneh-aneh seperti ini.

"Ok," Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Mendadak dilanda rasa gugub karena harus menyuapi sosok paling kuat dan ditakuti se-Namimori. Meraih potongan apel kelinci, perlahan Tsuna mendekatkannya ke sosok _reven_ yang hanya diam menunggu sambil menatapnya.

Deg!

Jantung sang _brunette_ berpacu cepat. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku saat _hazel_ nya bertemu dengan metal yang tajam itu. Suara debaran jantungnya entah kenapa... Benar-benar terasa mengganggu. Kenapa mendadak ia merasa... Sesak? Rasanya sulit sekali bernafas dengan debaran jantung dan perasaan aneh ini.

"I-ini," Tsuna menelan liur paksa saat mendapati suaranya bergetar. Bukan hanya suara, namun tangan yang ia ulurkan ke arah Hibari itu pun turut gemetar—menyalurkan perasaan gugub dan canggung yang ia rasakan.

Sepasang metal itu fokus menatap _hazel_ yang juga menatapnya—mengurungnya dalam pesona yang tak pernah sang Decimo kira. Perlahan, kepala Hibari mendekati tangan Tsuna dan bibir tipis itu terbuka—bersiap memakan apel yang terulur untuknya. Bibir itu terlihat agak basah dan merah. Benar-benar... Menggoda.

Krash.

Satu gigitan yang bagaikan seribu tahun telah Hibari torehkan. Sepasang metalnya tetap menatap ke arah _hazel_ di dekatnya—memastikan tubuh itu tidak berubah posisi sama sekali. Entah kekuatan magis apa yang Hibari lakukan, namun tubuh Tsuna benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan. Kepalanya tidak mampu memikirkan apapun selain kenyataan... Bahwa Hibari Kyoya adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

Bagaimana mungkin kulit putih itu membungkus dengan sempurna wajah yang bagaikan sebuah ukiran luar biasa itu? Bagaimana mungkin bibir tipis itu begitu proporsi dan... menggoda? Bagaimana mungkin hidung mancung itu terukir sempurna memperindah wajahnya? Bagaimana mungkin helai gelap yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya begitu apik membingkai wajah tampan yang tak pernah ia kira? Bagaimana mungkin sepasang metal itu begitu terlihat memukau dan... Membius seperti ini?

Hibari Kyoya, sang Cloud Guardiannya... Begitu sempurna.

Krash.

Gigitan kedua dalam seketika menyadarkan Tsuna. Sepasang _hazel_ nya mengerjab kaget saat sengatan listrik menyentuh jemarinya—sukses membuat debaran jangtungnya kian menggila. Refleks, remaja itu menarik tangannya—menjauhkannya dari belahan bibir yang tidak sengaja ia sentuh.

"Go, _gomenasai_ ," Tsuna langsung menaruh sisa apel ke atas piring kecil. Tangannya sudah terasa sedigin es dan entah kenapa... Sejak tadi wajahnya terasa panas. Apakah dirinya demam? Atau jangan-jangan ia sakit juga karena terlalu pagi bangun? Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya. Dirinya menjenguk orang sakit, lalu kenapa jadi ikut sakit coba?

" _Ne_ , Hibari- _san_ tidak beristirahat lagi?" tanya Tsuna gugub. Entah kenapa dirinya benar-benar merasa canggung sekarang. Bukan... Bukan canggung karena Hibari menakutkan, tetapi lebih ke hal lain yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini, Omnivore?"

"Eh?" Tsuna menatap Hibari dengan bingung. Apa tadi katanya?

Hibari menghela nafas. Haruskah ia menjelaskannya? Bersedekap dada dan menatap fokus remaja yang duduk di samping kasurnya, sang prefect lebih memilih menjelaskan. Ia tahu kapasitas otak Tsuna memang dibawah rata-rata, jadi mungkin sedikit bersabar adalah pilihan yang bijak. Bukankah seekor Carnivore pada umumnya selalu bersabar untuk mendapatkan mangsanya?

"Aku tahu kau terlalu baik ke semua orang," ucap Hibari—memulai sesi menjelaskannya. "Tetapi hari ini, kau benar-benar bertingkah aneh," jelasnya. Terlalu singkat untuk memperjelas maksud pertanyaan yang terucap di bibirnya. Ok, Hibari memang bukan tipe yang suka menjelaskan dan pintar menjelaskan, jadi jangan salahkan dirinya bila sekarang, wajah kebingungan Tsuna justru semakin terlihat bingung.

"Aneh... Kah?" Tsuna bergumam—lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Sepasang _hazel_ nya teralihkan memandang jemari yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Dirinya bertingkah aneh? Sepasang _hazel_ itu menyendu saat pikirannya kembali berkelana ke kejadian tadi pagi. Bila dipikir-pikir lagi... Hari ini dirinya memang aneh. Terlampau aneh sekali karena terlalu khawatir dengan Hibari.

 _Well_ , Hibari Kyoya memang bagian dari Familynya, merupakan salah satu Guardiannya. Namun... Ah, bahkan ketika mereka terjebak di masa depan pun dirinya tidak pernah sampai memikirkan sang prefect sampai seberlebihan ini. Lalu kenapa sejak pagi yang ada di dalam otaknya hanya... Hibari Kyoya? Kenapa rasa takutnya kepada prefect sekolahnya tidak mendominasi lagi? Kenapa sekarang justru... Debaran ini yang ia rasakan? Ada perasaan ingin melarikan diri dari ruangan ini, namun bukan melarikan diri karena takut, tetapi lebih karena... Malu? Ia merasa malu berduaan dengan _Senpai_ nya sendiri?

 _Apa itu cinta?_

Sepasang kelereng coklat itu membola saat pertanyaan dari sebuah komik yang ia baca muncul secara tiba-tiba di dalam otak. Cinta... Cinta yang dimaksud dari dalam komik itu bukanlah cinta kepada keluarganya—kepada familynya. Cinta itu lebih ke lawan jenis—kepada sosok yang mampu menggetarkan hati dan mendominasi pikiran. Tetapi ia merasakan perasaan ini kepada Hibari Kyoya. _Senpai_ nya yang tidak diragukan lagi adalah laki-laki.

Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya saat perasaan sesak seolah menghimpit dadanya. Sawada Tsunayoshi mungkin seorang _Dame_ -Tsuna. Dirinya tidak pintar dalam bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Dirinya juga bukan tipe yang memiliki banyak kawan. Namun Tsuna bukan tipe orang yang begitu tidak peka dengan sekelilingnya. Intuisinya selalu membantu—menyuarakan apa yang bahkan orang lain tidak sadari.

Dan saat ini Tsuna benar-benar sadar bahwa dirinya... Telah jatuh cinta dengan Hibari Kyoya—sang Cloud Guardiannya. Ini bukan masalah genre. Ini bukan masalah fisik. Ia menyukai Hibari karena apa yang Hibari lakukan—karena Hibari adalah Hibari. Bukan orang lain.

Sepasang _hazel_ itu memanas. Mendadak dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak dan bergemuruh. Perasaan sedih dan kecewa mencubit dada—membuat sang _brunette_ tidak mampu berkata apapun. Astaga... Bagaimana bisa dirinya menyukai laki-laki padahal dirinya sendiri juga laki-laki? Bagaimana mungkin dalam sehari Tsuna sudah terperangkap di dalam pesona Hibari? Bagaimana cara ia menghadapi perasaan... Yang baru kali ini dirinya rasakan ini?

"Omni—"

BRAK!

"JUUDAIME!"

Dengan cepat Tsuna langsung menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar suara yang sangat familier. Sepasang _hazel_ nya membola. Wajahnya yang semula memerah bermimikri menjadi pucat saat melihat pemandangan di belakangnya.

Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa bersaudara, Miura Haru, Fuuta, I-pin, Lambo, dan bahkan Chrome berada di balik pintu yang dibuka dengan paksa. Oh, jangan lupakan iblis bertubuh bayi yang ikut nimrung digendongan Bianchi.

Semua orang berkumpul + semuanya di dalam satu ruangan sempit + Hibari = Bencana.

 _BA, BAGAIMANA INI!?_

Tasuna panik. Dengan gerakan kaku dan patah-patah, Tsuna kembali menatap ke depan. Kelewat takut dan ngeri membayangkan ekspresi wajah Hibari sekarang.

 _HIIIIEEEEE!?_

Tsuna histeris dalam hati begitu melihat kedua tonfa sudah berada di tangan sang prefect. Jangan lupakan dengan aura siap membunuh dan sepasang metal yang terus-terusan menyebarkan _deathglare_ itu. Serius, Tsuna benar-benar tidak mampu membayangkan betapa... Kacaunya rumah sakit ini beberapa menit ke depan.

" _Juudaime_! Kenapa Anda berduaan saja dengan si _Teme_ ini!?"

"Yo Tsuna! Kami dengar Hibari sakit, jadi kami mau menjenguknya."

"Bossu... _Konnichi wa_."

"Gyahahahaha! Ruangan ini milik Lambo- _sama_!"

"Lambo, jangan lari-lari di rumah sakit!"

"I-pin, Lambo, jangan ribut di rumah sakit."

"Huwooo! Anak-anak kecil benar-benar EXTREM berolahraga di dalam ruangan kecil!"

" _Aho-Usi_! Jangan berlari di dekat—TEME! KAU MAU KUJADIKAN SAPI PANGGANG HAH!?"

"UGYAAAAA!"

"Aih!? Jangan menyakiti anak kecil _desu_!"

"Ah, _chotto_ Haru- _chan_!"

"Membuat keributan di wilayahku... _Kamikorosu_."

Tsuna memijit pelipisnya dengan keributan-keributan yang ada di ruangan VIP ini. Astaga... Kenapa semuanya bisa ada di sini coba? Kepala Tsuna mendadak nyut-nyutan membayangkan pihak Rumah Sakit yang pasti akan komplain kepadanya.

Sepasang _hazel_ nya menatap ke arah sekeliling. Menatap Chrome dan Yamamoto yang tengah mengobrol di sofa—entah kenapa keduanya yang paling terlihat normal. Gokudera yang nyaris mengeluarkan bom karena kesal dengan Lambo yang menginjak kakinya. I-pin, Fuuta dan Haru yang mencoba melindungi Lambo yang sekarang menangis. Kyoko yang mencegah Bianchi melepas kaca matanya—agar tidak ada yang masuk Rumah sakit lagi—dan jangan lupakan keberadaan sang prefect yang sibuk saling main serang dengan Reborn dan Ryouhei yang ikut-ikutan.

Eh? Kaki Hibari sudah tidak apa-apa?

Tsuna menghela nafas. Apa itu penting sekarang? Sang Decimo menggelengkan kepala lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku. Dapat ia dengar dan rasakan dimana familynya berkumpul. Begitu ribut dan berisik, namun semuanya saling berinteraksi dengan cara masing-masing. Terlihat extrem sekali memang, namun Tsuna tahu... Beginilah caranya mereka menikmati waktu bersama kan?

Tanpa sadar Tsuna tersenyum. Sepasang _hazel_ nya menyendu menatap wajah-wajah berbagai ekspresi yang benar-benar terlihat... Lepas dan bebas. Mereka semua adalah keluarganya. Dan meskipun kenyataan dirinya menyukai salah satu dari keluarga pentingnya... Bukankah itu tidak akan merubah fakta bahwa semua yang ada di ruangan ini merupakan orang-orang yang berharga bagi Tsuna? Apapun yang terjadi... Bagaimana pun caranya... Tsuna bersumpah akan melindungi dan menjaga orang-orang yang berharga baginya. Dan soal perasaannya kepada sang Awan... Biarkan itu menjadi sbeuah rahasia dimana hanya dirinya yang sadar dan tahu.

.

.

.

Sepasang kelopak putih itu terbuka—memamerkan sepasang kelereng karamel yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Gelap adalah hal pertama remaja berusia 16 tahun itu lihat saat mimpi telah 100% meninggalkannya. Mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa—karena dirinya benar-benar tahu tidak mungkin untuk tertidur lagi—Sawada Tsunayoshi memilih untuk berdiam diri menatap langit-langit kamar yang terlihat begitu tinggi.

"..."

Tsuna merubah posisi berbaring menjadi duduk di atas kasur _singl_ _e_ _bed_ miliknya. Tidak ada suara dari gerkannya yang begitu hati-hati dan pelan itu. Tidak... Ia tidak mau membangunkan sosok anak kecil yang masih terlihat menikmati mimpinya itu, terlebih di jam seperti ini. Terlalu berbahaya dan bisa memperpendek umurnya.

Sepasang _hazel_ itu lalu menatap ke arah jendela yang masih tersembunyi di balik tirai. Tidak ada niat untuk mengecek jam berapa dirinya terbangun. Yang Tsuna tahu sekarang adalah, dirinya yang sekarang bangkit berdiri menghampiri jendela, menyibakkan tirai yang menutupi jendelanya dan membuka kaca yang menghalangi hawa dingin untuk memasuki kamar.

Deg!

Jantung sang _brunette_ berdetak dua kali lipat saat melihat sosok _reven_ berdiri tepat di depan rumahnya. Sosok yang mengenakan gakuran itu berdiri di depan pintu pagar seraya mendongak—menatap ke lantai dua dimana sosok yang baru saja terbangun membuka jendela. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir indah di wajah tampan pemilik iris metal itu—menyambut pagi dimana matahari belum sepenuhnya menyentuh bumi.

" _Ohayou..."_

Sederet kata yang terucap tanpa suara di belahan bibir tipis itu membentuk kata-kata sapaan selamat pagi. Wajah Tsuna memanas mendapat sapaan diiringi senyuman ramah itu. Dirinya hanya bisa sedikit mengangguk canggung lalu dengan segera berbalik—melangkah meninggalkan jendela dan segera keluar dari kamar.

Perasaan mengebu-gebu seolah berdesir menyalurkan adrenalin ke seluruh tubuh mungil itu—membuatnya tanpa sadar mempercepat langkah menuruni tangga dan melewati lorong rumah menuju pintu yang tidak terkunci sama sekali. Tidak memperdulika kenyataan dirinya begitu merasa bersemangat, Tsuna langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dan menatap sosok yang masih berdiri di depan sana—di luar pagar rumahnya.

Tsuna tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum mendapati sosok itu masih berdiri di sana. Nafasnya terengah karena terlalu bersemangat berlari. Melangkah perlahan mendekati pagar yang masih tertutup, sosok _reven_ itu pun turut mendekat saat mendapati Tsuna yang semakin dekat dengan pembatas dirinya dan remaja _brunette_ itu.

Tap.

Langkah keduanya terhenti. Sepasang _hazel_ dan metal bertemu—sama-sama menyalurkan perasaan yang tak mampu diungkapan lewat kata-kata. Senyuman terukir indah di belahan bibir keduanya. Mengekspresikan sesuatu yang keduanya tengah rasakan dan tak mampu untuk disembunyikan.

" _Ohayou_ Hibari- _san_ ," sapa Tsuna ramah. "Pagi ini...," sang Sawada semakin tersenyum—membayangka hari-hari yang akan ia lalui beberapa jam kedepan. "Mau sarapan apa?"

Sebelah tangan putih itu terulur dan dengan lembut menyentuh wajah yang sudah menampilkan ronanya. Sensasi mengelitik yang begitu nyaman membuat belahan bibir itu kian menampakan senyumannya. Sepasang metal itu tidak lepas memandang sosok yang lebih pendek darinya ini.

"Apapun," suara _barritone_ terdengar—membuat pemuda yang tengah menikmati sentuhan dari jemari yang mengusap lembut pipinya merinding. "Terserah kau, Tsunayoshi," dan sang _reven_ membungkuk ke arah remaja di depannya. Mengecup lembut kening pemuda manis itu seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

Hanya perlu beberapa detik untuk mengenal Hibari, hanya perlu beberapa menit untuk memikirkannya dan hanya perlu beberapa jam untuk mencintai remaja _reven_ ini. Namun... Untuk membuang perasaan yang tumbuh di dadanya, Sawada Tsunayoshi tahu ia tak mampu untuk melakukannya. Ia tidak bisa. Sekalipun ia sudah berusaha dan mencoba membuat tanah hatinya gersang dan tak layak memiliki perasaan ini... Bibit yang telah tertanam itu tetap tumbuh. Tak dapat tercabut karena telah berakar.

Jadi, tidak apa-apa kan bila sekarang ia menikmati perasaan yang kian tumbuh dan mulai mekar ini? Biarkan dirinya dan Hibari menikmati saat seperti ini. Biarkan untuk beberapa menit, dirinya dan Hibari melepas topeng masing-masing dan menikmati keberadaan keduanya tanpa ada rasa beban apapun. Karena mencintai... Bukan sesuatu yang dapat diatur dan disembunyikan untuk selamanya. Karena mencintai... Adalah saat kau dapat tersenyum dan merasakan debaran kehidupan di dalam dadamu.

.

.

.

END

* * *

an:

Ahahahaha dah lama banget gk buat 1827, btw ini cerita lama (dan beneran lupa kenapa gk pernah dipublish) ketimbang makin debuan dan berjamur, jadi tak edit-edit dikit.

Btw, Zee, nih udah ya 1827, semoga suka ^0^/

n sekali lagi, oneshoot yang kepanjangan /plok kayaknya aku akhir-akhir ini susah banget nulis yang pendek-pendek, hrrzzz...

yah, semoga bisa dinikmati, jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak~


End file.
